The present invention relates to the field of image input and image generation devices such as digital cameras and set-top boxes and output devices such as displays, inkjet and laser printers. Specifically, the invention provides a mechanism for generating image data produced by the input device for direct use by the output device, that is, without requiring intermediate processing by a processing device such as a personal computer.
Digital cameras are frequently used by consumers and others to take pictures which are stored as digital image data within the camera. In most cases, in order to output stored images, it is necessary to connect the camera to a personal computer and download the image into the computer where certain processing takes place to prepare the image for printing a hard copy using an ink jet or laser printer. The personal computer is needed because currently available consumer digital apparatus such as digital cameras do not have the capability to send their output directly to commercially available printers, and currently available printers do not have the capability to receive image data to be printed directly from an input device such as a digital camera. Before an image from such an input device can be produced on such an output device, it is necessary to add programming, usually referred to as drivers, to receive the digital data from an input source in an expected format, and then process it to put the data into a form expected by the output device.
Direct camera to printer solutions do exist, but these solutions are directed to systems in which a particular camera is to be connected to a particular printer. Such solutions are usually proprietary in that they use high-end digital cameras and specialty printers such as dye-sublimation. In addition to being expensive, such systems are not capable of connecting a variety of cameras to a variety of printers.
The present invention enables the use of multiple input sources for connection to multiple output devices without requiring intermediate processing devices. The invention utilizes a set of hardware software elements, embedded as part of the input or output device, which operate cooperatively to select from a set of personality parameters to enable the outputting of image data created by different sources to different output devices. Included is a method for printing from embedded devices to inkjet and laser printers with a print preview of images to display devices such as LCD or video screens. The invention provides color management and color adjustments along with built-in output device drivers to generate data required to operate different output devices.
More specifically, the invention uses a method, primarily for embedded systems, for color image generation and producing device ready pixels for multiple output devices such as displays and printers. Output devices can be selected dynamically via an output device personality parameters set. This embedded image generator is designed to fit in and supports consumer products including digital cameras, DVDs, set-top-boxes, electronic photo storage devices, personal digital assistants, images stored on a network or memory card and photographic kiosk systems. Output devices supported include LCD screens and TV monitors with hardcopy printed on multiple inkjet, laser and dye-sublimation printers. Output devices are also defined via personality parameters, which define specific color quality processing functions appropriate for each device, as well as the specifics of the driving method of each device. The multiple personality parameters are table entries defining a specific output device configuration. This method facilitates support of a large number of output devices from consumer image source devices such as digital cameras.
In this manner, a single imaging subsystem in a source device can be used to drive a larger number of output devices. Similarly, a single output subsystem in an output device can be used to obtain data from a large number of source devices. The configuration personality parameters are provided in a compact format, yet image and color quality are optimized for each output device.
Any supported output device can be dynamically selectable by a user from a suitable input and any supported source device can be dynamically selectable by a user from a suitable output. Multiple display and output devices supported by the same imaging system, can each have varying resolutions, pixel depths color processing and data format and control mechanisms.